Stolen
by pennylane82
Summary: AU Scene from second season finale. Dean's friend Kate is the one who dies, not Sam.


_**Stolen**_

_**"I have seen some horrible things, in the course of my adult life, things that most people dismiss as nightmares, and I've dealt with them. I've only ever felt utterly helpless, and terrified twice in my life, the first time was when I lost my dad, and the second time was losing her." Dean Winchester glances to the side, but his gaze doesn't see the image of Kate on their wedding day, her eyes filled with love, and glowing in the simple white dress. He sees her bloody and scared, the way she was in Cold Oak, the first time he lost her. **_

"**No!" Dean Winchester screamed "Roo watch out!" his warning came too late, and he felt as if everything was going at half speed, when he watched her fall, a silent scream escaping her lips while her knees buckled, hitting the damp ground. His full attention was on her, sliding to his knees before the brunette, and grasping hold of her thin jacket in a bid to keep her attention on him. "Hey Roo, look at me," his left hand pressed against the wound at the small of her back, and the palm was immediately soaked with her blood, his heart sinking as he felt the stickiness of it pumping out of her body. "It's not that bad okay? You're gonna be fine, it's nothing. We'll have you as good as new in no time," he had no idea whether he was reassuring her or himself. "Hey I'm gonna take care of it, I promise. Look at me baby," she tried to focus on him, but he could see the effort behind it, her big eyes glazing over as he watched. He kept talking though, needing to keep her fighting "We'll have you patched up in no time. Good as new, that's the deal right? We take care of each other? You, me and Sammy against the world?" he was desperate for her to make any type of response, needing to hear her lilting voice, to hear her speak. Her head fell forward to rest against his shoulder, losing consciousness as the blood continued to stream out of her. "No! Roo come on… come on… wake up!" he tugged at her jacket, stroked her hair, cupped her still warm cheek as her skin turned chalky pale, the rich crimson staining the damp earth beneath her. "ROO!" he screamed, in fury and grief, his eyes prickling with the effort of holding back the tears. "You promised…you promised me…" **

** Sam and Bobby come panting up after their headlong pelt into the woods after Jake. "How is…" Sam's breathless question trails off, and he recoils as his brother's red rimmed eyes met his, the pain Dean felt transmitting easily through the hazel orbs. **

** "She's gone…" Dean choked out through the lump in his throat, before returning his gaze to Kate. His fists had a death grip on the back of her jacket, as if by keeping her close to him, he will be able to keep her safe and alive. Sam instinctively moved to comfort his brother, but Dean stood "I wanna get her somewhere safe, and then I'll get that bastard." He tells his baby brother. Kate's arm flopped down by her side when he picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other clamped around her shoulders. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck, her soft curls scented with the aroma of her citrus shampoo. Dean swallowed hard, when the smell hit him, dozens of memories swamp over him all revolving around the woman in his arms. **

** He carried her into the nearest house, in the abandoned lot, placing her carefully on the bed. "Dean, Dean he's long gone." Sam said softly. "Bobby and I lost him in the woods." Kate's skin was very pale, moisture beading on her forehead. Sam cannot quite believe that she did that, the ache in his sore elbow reminding him of the way she had shoved him out of the way, causing him to hit the packed earth with a thump. **

** Dean's shoulders visibly slumped when he digested that news. "You'd better get goin' Sammy," he took a gulp from the gin in his silver flask in a bid to suppress the memories of the last hour. **

** "What?" Sam hadn't heard his brother's words. **

** "Get goin'." Dean repeated, not tearing his gaze away from Kate. **

** "I'm not gonna leave you Dean." Sam protested, watching as his brother drank heavily from the flask again. **

** "Please Sammy." He just wanted to have some privacy. Much to his relief Bobby interceded, guiding Sam out of the room, to go in search of something to eat. Kate's fingers were icy and clammy against his, but he couldn't bring himself to let go.**


End file.
